


Gerudo Nights

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Poll Stories [12]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Femdom, Muscles, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sexual Tutelage, Size Difference, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Link is Urbosa’s favorite, and she has taught him very, very well.
Relationships: Link/Urbosa (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Poll Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820980
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Gerudo Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my [Poll One-Shot Stories work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747037?view_full_work=true), and has been posted separately for ease of navigation and tagging.

Link shuddered, fingers brushing her crimson hair, mouth hanging slightly open while he moaned. Urbosa knew his tells, and he hadn’t changed them in all the times they’d spent together. No matter how stoic or silent he was with everyone else, Link never failed to restrain himself when he was about to cum with her, and so she always knew what to expect.

Link’s cock twitched, trapped between her lips and her teeth and pressing against her tongue, threatening to push down her throat. He tried to pull back, to empty his balls onto her face, but Urbosa sucked too strongly for him to move, and her hands clutched at his hips to stop him from drawing back while she knelt before him. She wanted to swallow his load this time, and there was precious little he could do to stop her, even if he wanted to. She kept sliding her mouth over his dick, staining his length with the same blue rings of lipstick that already showed her progress in pleasuring him with her mouth. Smears of turquoise marking his cock were a familiar sight, and Urbosa always swallowed him all the way down to the base. 

His thick, heavy sack rested against her chin, throbbing with every pump of spunk into her mouth. The Champion of the Gerudo hummed and smiled as Link trembled and found himself trapped and helpless in the most marvelous way, confined by her control.

His cum finally stopped spurting down her throat, coating her tongue and filling her cheeks, and Urbosa released him to open her mouth and show him what he’d done. She batted her eyelashes up at him, green gaze eager and hungry and expectantly awaiting his surrender. Link gulped and blinked, but it was a familiar ritual as she closed her mouth and gulped loudly, swallowing down his spunk.

“Good.” Urbosa patted his thigh, her tone almost patronizingly congratulatory. But he had lasted longer than usual, and she was well satisfied with his performance, as she always was. “Now, I expect you to return the favor, like a good Hylian. It’s only fair.”

Urbosa leaned back, spreading her legs to reveal the glistening, slick folds of her pussy, crowned with a lash of red hair. She nodded when Link leaned down to lap tentatively between her legs, his tongue pressing tensely against the sensitive bud at the top. The more he went, the more he got back into the flow of it, and the uneasy twitching and sliding of his tongue gave way when he rediscovered the confidence to go faster and harder, pressing his lips together into a tight circle around her clit while his tongue probed deeper into the recesses of her pussy, seeking more to taste and please. 

When he chuckled, the vibrations reverberated through her core, and Urbosa tangled her hands in his hair. Link picked up speed and ferocity, now devouring her with eager suckling and slurping, supporting her rear with one hand to elevate it and give him better access to eat her out. His other hand stroked her belly, tracing over the ridges of her abs, gently brushing every curve and line of with reverent tenderness. 

Link adored her muscles, and he couldn’t get enough of them, no matter how many times he rubbed his cock across her belly, or squeezed his dick between her powerful thighs, or dragged his shaft along her biceps. Whether he was working her form with his hands, dick, or tongue, or merely by _being_ there, he always made sure that Urbosa knew that she was loved.

She clenched her thighs lightly against the side of his head, smiling in satisfaction as he went at her faster.

“That’s it, Link.” She cooed, rubbing his forehead with her thumb. “Mmm, you’ve grown so much. And you still have so much more potential.”

The Hero looked even more lightheaded than his oral ministrations were already leaving him, but he did not respond. That was his way, and Urbosa appreciated his candor and diligence. Especially when they were turned to his tongue.

Urbosa rolled her hips, the muscles of her thighs and backside tensing, and pressed her pussy harder against Link’s mouth. He kept at it, insistently, and when she felt him go _just_ beyond what she needed to go all the way, Urbosa’s legs gripped him _just_ tight enough to keep him from pulling back and depriving her of what she needed. 

He would never dare, of course. Link adored her too much to leave her wanting. But he welcomed the reminder of her power, and she appreciated being indulged as he brought her to a relaxing, loosening orgasm. Urbosa’s lower lips quivered and tensed, her fingers hardening their hold in his blonde hair, while her peak rippled through her in gasping, humming, and sighing. Her arousal was left dripping from his lower lip and chin, and when she released him he circled his tongue across them to slurp up what she’d given him.

“You’re an excellent learner, Link. I couldn’t be prouder.” 

He smiled, beaming with fulfillment. Urbosa knew she was a lucky woman indeed, to be able to remember so much with him.

* * *

Urbosa had first met Link after swearing herself into her role as Champion of the Gerudo.

At the time, her focus had been devoted to her dearly departed friend’s daughter and the terrible burdens that she bore and would yet endure. Urbosa had had no space to pay attention to Zelda’s accompanying knight, and might not have thought him all that noteworthy, like the rest of the Hylian guards.

Seeing him in combat changed that.

Link was quiet and reserved, rarely letting his emotions slip through the mask of control that he raised so well, even during their impromptu picture-taking. She could appreciate that in a voe. Far too many adored the sound of their own voice, and he avoided the pitfalls that befell so many of his kin. But for all of her respect towards his self-restraint, watching him train was another matter entirely.

He moved with the wind, slipping through strikes that would catch most soldiers of his build and using the momentum to whirl on his training partner, becoming a blur of terrifying motion that left his opponent stunned and unable to react. He struck with precision and speed, the force of his blows focused and measured, never haphazard or uncoordinated. In Hyrule Castle, he floored all the guards that had accompanied her, and all the Hylian soldiers that challenged him.

And in victory, Link shunned the spotlight and shrank from adulation. He was modest...almost to a fault, really. And that intrigued Urbosa a great deal.

“You’re Link, aren’t you?” She said, approaching him after the viewers had dispersed. He did not answer except for a nod, and she chuckled approvingly.

“I thought as much. You’re quiet, and there’s no problem with that. I can respect someone who uses their words judiciously. Those who seldom speak rarely give voice to foolishness, and in its place, understanding blooms.” 

Link nodded again, drinking from his water skin. 

“Care to train against me? I promise it will be worth your while.” 

Link froze mid-drink, water dribbling down his chin to stain his shirt. His clothing was matted with sweat, his brow was dotted with perspiration, and he was breathing heavily. Not an ideal condition for further training, but she knew he would not refuse. He was not proud, but he was too stubborn to say no. Urbosa was counting on that.

On her count, he came at her with speed that belied his exhaustion, and Urbosa just barely shifted to the side, foot outstretched to smooth her glide forward and off-center. Instead of slamming her foot on the ground, she darted across the floor of the training compound, her toes seeming to fly and skip from one place to the next. Her hair streamed behind her, a curl of fire that she knew would draw his eyes away from her hands as Daybreaker came down where she thought his chest would be for a blunt, stunning strike that would give her the victory.

But he was not there. Link was not firm and did not hold himself tied to any one location. When she’d danced away, he’d flowed opposite, her counterpart in movement. The flat of his blade came down on her shield arm, extended and vulnerable, and smacked her bulwark from her grasp. The blow stung, but the greater shame was knowing that he was simply _faster_ than her. She would have to act accordingly.

Urbosa relaxed her grip on her sword, leaving it in one hand rather than holding it with two. She would have one shot at this, and it would not come from doubling-down on a strike that would leave her off-kilter. She needed to be as fluid as he was.

There—a clunk in his motion. He had a little hitch when he tried to duck where he winced and started after bending before he moved again. Owed almost entirely to him having so recently fought a gauntlet of other warriors, but an exploitable opening nonetheless. Urbosa swiped across with the flat of her blade, as if the Scimitar of the Seven aimed to smack him across the cheek, and sure enough, Link ducked and then set his jaw in discomfort. Perhaps his lungs or stomach protested the motion, after so much activity, but her goal was in sight.

Urbosa’s right arm was oriented at a downward angle and in front of her, her shoulder facing Link in his quarter-second of pause. It was enough. The Gerudo bulled forward, smashing into Link with a bash of her shoulder that sent him careening towards the ground. His shield flew from his grasp, but that sword, vaunted heirloom of heroes, gifted by the Goddess of his kind, stayed firm in his grip. 

But Link was on the ground, looking up at Urbosa while she pointed her scimitar at his face. His cheeks were red, his chest heaving from exertion, but those blue eyes still pierced her with the same cold intensity.

“You are beaten.” She said, and then smiled warmly and sheathed her sword. He would not attack her now. It was not in him, and that was commendable. “Well done, Link. You are the mightiest Hylian I have ever seen. And no, that is not intended as an insult.”

He gulped and nodded weakly, and she worried that she’d struck him too hard. Most Hylians were frail compared to Gerudo, and she was stronger compared to most of her sisters, anyway. Perhaps she’d overestimated him. She extended a hand, blue-painted nails waiting for his hold. 

Link gaped, and she wondered what the matter was before remembering the circumstances. Ah. He’d never seen a Gerudo before her mission had brought her and her retinue to the castle, and now he was going through something a great many Hylian men underwent when meeting her tribe for the first time.

He could not stop his eyes wandering up and down, tracing from her pointed nose and angular cheeks, then further along her bulky shoulders to her wide hips, across the corded muscle of her stomach and down the length of her powerful limbs. She was sweating, and the perspiration left her abs, biceps, and thighs shimmering in the torchlight.

Like so many Hylians, Link was enraptured. But Urbosa did not sense in him a desire to possess, or to conquer. His eyes were wide with wonder, not fired with hunger, and he was cowed with awe, not frightened of her power. His energy was eager and excited, but also nervous. 

Her silence must have given away her understanding, because he gulped again as she smiled. She had little doubt that he was the best among the Hylian voe. He was patient, strong, kind, modest, and brave. Not to mention absolutely _adorable_ , melding power with a delicate grace and sweetness that she found absolutely alluring. Maybe she was rushing her judgement...but Urbosa was still firm in her convictions. Link would be hers.

“Do not be embarrassed. Your reaction is not only flattering, it is expected. Though I confess I did not envision this being the outcome when we sparred.” 

Her palm was still outstretched, and when he still did not take it, scooped him up with both hands, one beneath his knees, the other supporting his shoulders. Link yelped, but did not struggle, and Urbosa chuckled heartily as he relaxed in her hold.

“I have some lotions that will ease your aches, Link. My apologies for striking you so hard.”

He said nothing, of course, as she carried him to the tents that her retinue had set up in the castle courtyards.

* * *

Shockingly, even to her, nothing came of that first meeting. He’d fallen asleep in her arms before she’d arrived, so she’d left him with the bottle of voltfruit extract oil to dull the pain when he awoke and made sure to be gone while he was still resting. She let him sit with the interest while she thought it over.

Was she certain that she wanted this? Wanted _him_ , after so short a time? He was the Hero, and if his affections gravitated towards the Princess, then she would not intrude. But so far, nothing seemed to have come between them—in fact, Zelda seemed downright hostile to him, given the sensations of inadequacy that Link could not help but feed by his very presence—so on those grounds, she was free to advance. And Urbosa trusted that she was not moving too quickly. He obviously desired her, and she him. So why did she hesitate? Was she worried for him, or herself, or the Princess? Did she doubt any possibility for affection, and see this only as an extension of her control? Or something else? 

Further training brought welcome contact, but no clarity or resolution. It only deepened the yearning, the lingering looks and touches, and the growing desire within herself to go further. It was clear that he was more frightened of this unknown than anything else, and she did not wish to torment him. She only had to show him what he was missing, and trust that the pieces would fall as they may, in her favor.

Her opportunity arose after a particularly lengthy round of sparring on the plateau of the Southern Oasis, their favorite spot to train when he visited her home desert. He won, this time, and left her on her back, the both of them panting and tired and sweaty. But warm light shined in her eyes, and she’d finally found the courage to be blunt when they were sitting side-by-side, drinking water to ease their exertions afterwards.

“Have you ever been with a woman, Link? Or a man, or anyone else, even?” Urbosa asked, wiping her lips with the back of her hand, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. She couldn’t, not when asking something so delicate, but she tried. Link still sputtered and spat out his drink, coughing, and she slapped his back to dislodge the water in his throat.

“If you’d rather not answer, I understand.” She rubbed his back as he got the last liquid out from his windpipe. “But I know what you want, and...I would like to help you however I can, Link.” 

She whispered, as if worried that there was anyone else to hear them. One hand stayed on his back while the other rested on his knee. Urbosa looked at him with softness and sincerity, and he met her gaze with equal parts acceptance and anticipation.

“Good.” She said, and then leaned down to kiss him. Her lips, full and soft and luscious, enfolded his smaller mouth, tasting the cool sweetness of water and the salt of sweat on his skin. He hummed and reached up to stroke her cheek, letting her press onto him and smear her blue lip coloring across his skin. She was so much larger, so much stronger than him, and he felt miniscule in her embrace. Even if she knew the truth of his power, and the might that lay in his short, slim stature, the disparity was stark. And arousing.

It was perfect, and Link did not resist when Urbosa moved the hand on his knee towards the waist of his leggings, her fingers glancing against the covered distension on his crotch. A flick of her wrist brought his belt in her grip, and then she was pulling it down and off, his trousers bunched by his knees...and the true prize was on display.

“Marvelous.” Urbosa said in a breathy moan as she leaned away from the kiss, confident and measured while her hand wrapped around his length delicately. Link stammered and hissed at the warm, gentle grip as it enfolded his cock, her fingers brushing his balls as she enclosed her hold on the base. “I must say, I’m impressed at how you’ve been hiding this from me, Link. But now it’s all mine. You won’t regret this.” 

She knew he wouldn’t answer, so she met him again in a kiss as she started to stroke slowly. Link bit his lip and grunted, bringing a hand up to sink his fingers into her shoulder and squeeze into the muscle. 

“You can touch whatever you wish, of course.” Urbosa chuckled at him, steadily moving her hand up and down, squeezing and gripping his shaft as she went. Link took her invitation to reach his other hand forward and across to undo the clasp on her back, letting her chestpiece fall forward with a light _clink_. Her breasts came free, bouncing slightly from the pressure coming off of them, and Link’s hands were on her, pulling back to running his fingers along her chest. He clumsily jostled one breast, and then the next, unsteadily trying to grope her wide, heavy tits. 

“Careful now. “Urbosa smiled, patting him on the head while she kept jerking him off at an unhurried pace. “I doubt that you can hurt me, but maybe riling me up isn’t in your best interests. Unless you want to unleash the storm.” 

For a moment, mischief glinted in Link’s eyes. His only answer was to dig his hands deeper into her breasts, his palms pressing against her round, dark nipples while he groped and squeezed. His lack of experience was certainly made up for with his enthusiasm. Urbosa had made a good choice indeed.

She sped up her stroking, pulling him closer to cradle him against her chest so that his face was trapped in it, his hands still working her ceaselessly to explore the dimensions of her tits. He was shaking now, shuddering and cringing, his toes digging into the sand of their oasis plateau. And she’d hardly gotten started. Sure, her deft fingers were caressing every crease of his cock, stretching and straining him beyond his limits, but that was just the beginning of what she was capable of.

But that was fine. Link was off to a promising start, and Urbosa would be happy to be his invitation and tutor.

“Cum for me, Link.” She whispered, her hand a blur between their bodies. His balls were swaying as her pinky smacked them on the downstroke, the dick slapping against her toned belly when she moved up too quickly. She knew that she was squeezing and rubbing faster and harder than anything he’d ever known before, and there was only one way it could end.

Link cried out as he erupted, face enfolded by her tits even as he kept feeling them up. His nutsack twitched as he shot rich, warm spunk out from his cockhead, blanketing her hand in ropes of seed while more scattered across her arms and both their stomachs. The bottom of her breasts were dusted with the fluid, and as she kept jerking, the cream on her hands was worked into a froth. It was a massive cumshot, far more than she’d expected for a man his size, and when he finally stopped, she allowed herself to smile. 

“Good lad,” Urbosa told Link as she stroked his hair with the hand not currently enclosed around his sensitive, exhausted dick. “Tomorrow, I’ll show you even more.”

He shuddered in warmth and bliss, surrounded by her strength and comfort. Urbosa knew he could hardly wait.

* * *

True to her word, Urbosa demonstrated a great deal more to Link the next day. Without needing the pretense to train together, she fell upon him with a ravenous hunger uninhibited by tiredness, and he accepted all of it. She demanded so much of him, and received such a volume of what he had to give, that their escapades extended beyond that morning. But the connection had been made, and their play persisted long into the future. Days became weeks, and months, and as they kept up their business of being Champions, Urbosa took it upon herself to induct Link into the joys that he had henceforth barely been privy to.

Whatever his previous happenings, with Urbosa he was nearly a clean slate, nervous and frustrated, and there was a wonderful dominance to be found in teaching him how to best go about pleasing a woman...and how to appreciate being pleased by one. Whenever he got the chance, Link came running to the Gerudo Desert to throw himself at Urbosa, who always welcomed him with everything she had. It was only fair, what with the number of times she had crept into the grassier parts of Hyrule to invite him for another round or five.

She showed him the precision of her fingers, and how they could squeeze, rub, grip and jerk him with far more elegance and power than his own hand. Her turquoise nails carefully manipulated everything, reaching and dragging until he could take no more. Link spilled his seed into Urbosa’s palm and over her forearm, painting her body white with his cream, and every time they went at it, he lasted a little bit longer and came a little bit more.

She demonstrated how to properly get a woman to her peak with his mouth and hands, giving him all the lessons on the nuances of working his tongue and fingers to explore the most sensitive spots within and without her. Link was a fast learner, and it wasn’t long before his diligence and Urbosa’s guidance paid her back in full. He could wrench harsh, commanding orgasms out of her by rubbing her clit while his tongue wriggled in her pussy and he nudged her rear entrance, and he could just as easily bring her to easy, lazy climaxes that lasted so long that she was sure her legs would go numb from the overstimulation.

She taught him how to enjoy being pleasured with her mouth, and how many different ways that could come about. Urbosa could leave Link teetering on the edge of orgasm with his dick between her luscious lips and her teeth grazing the skin while she kneaded his nuts, or she could make him erupt so fast that he’d almost pass out from the rush to his head and the aching in his groin. She could control his every sensation with delicate twitches of her tongue, or she could let him raw out her throat with long, brutal thrusts that left his balls smacking her chin and her throat convulsing from the intrusion, until she slurped down his cream or felt him paint her face.

She cradled his nutsack with all the care that those precious orbs deserved, and never let him forget how important they were to any potential partner. Urbosa’s fingers and pillowy lips caressed and sucked them until Link was mewling and begging to cum. Only then did she let him coat her hair and face with his load, save for when she chose to drink down his seed, letting it coat her tongue and fill her cheeks until she swallowed down the salty treat.

And through it all, his confidence grew. Link blossomed from a demure Hylian, wracked with nervousness at his own burden and being cowed before a woman as mighty as Urbosa, to a man in his own right. He rarely managed to rise above her power and take a controlling stake in their games, but his attempts were welcome, and the few times he succeeded were well worth the surrender.

The first time she enticed him to properly fuck her, he hadn’t yet crossed the barrier to taking full, if temporary, command in their play, but he was a good listener, and an intuitive partner. By the time he got there, they’d enjoyed many quiet, lazy evenings of riding and grinding, rougher afternoons with her leaving his legs numb as she slammed down on him from above, and drowsy undulations while they were still half-asleep. After Link got the strength to try his hand at being aggressive, Urbosa was able to enjoy his desperate thrusts atop her, his furious pounding from behind, and his clumsier attempts to carry, spoon, or hold her that usually ended with laughing and compromise as she helped him support her larger body. 

No matter what they did, whenever he was fucking her pussy, Link had an inordinate fondness for spilling himself inside, emptying his balls into her womb with all the force and furor of a pent-up Hylian knight looking to breed his Gerudo lady. Perhaps, someday, she’d tell him about the consequences of his creampies, of the gifts he had bestowed to her and her tribe, but until then, she’d content herself with the knowledge that Link would be giving a bigger gift to her tribe than he’d ever realize. Link probably already knew, anyway. His actions seemed too purposeful, too direct, for it to be otherwise, for by now he knew better than to heedlessly erupt inside of any willing cunt...unless that was his hope all along. If so, well played, and this was a task Urbosa would happily take on.

It had taken some prompting for Link to go the extra step to enjoy her rear, but once he had begun, he couldn’t get enough. What started out as teasing exploration became a mad dash for her ass every time she offered it, and whether he was covering her from behind, pressing her into the ground, or being held down as she bounced on his lap, Link adored the opportunities to fuck Urbosa’s backside, to squeeze his dick with her asshole as he pounded furiously away at her. He had an inordinate fondness for covering her buttcheeks in his seed, but he was just as enamored with filling her guts with cum from the wrong end.

She could just as easily shift from smoothly directing everything he did to being subjected to his whims, but even when Link played the role of dominator, they both knew that Urbosa was the one truly calling the shots. If he was rough, it was at her discretion and prompting, and when his time was up, he melted into whatever shape she desired. And that was fine with them.

* * *

Urbosa was not ignorant of Link’s other adventures. He was not reckless, but Urbosa could not pretend that his heart was not divided. And whose wouldn’t be, in his situation? He had the Zora princess, certainly, a Champion herself, and Mipha made a strong case for herself by birth and by beauty. There was precedent, to be sure. 

But Zelda was what truly gave Urbosa pause. The relationship between the two Hylians had undergone considerable strain from Zelda’s pressures and Link’s burdens, surrounded by the hopes and expectations of the entire land. If one thing united the disparate people of Hyrule, it was their faith in the Princess’s blood of the Goddess and the Knight’s spirit of the Hero. How could two souls bear such pain all alone? 

The Gerudo had tried to help in her own ways, and in coordination with the other Champions, but even after the reconciliation between Link and Zelda, true peace had seemed so far off. Even as they were drawn to each other, Urbosa could not shake the feeling of dread within her at the closeness. 

Yet it had been her goal. If she was worried after trying so hard for this outcome, what did that say about her? That they were inept? Certainly not. That everyone’s faith had been misplaced? No, not that. That her judgement had been compromised?

...Perhaps. Urbosa did not wish to confront the reality that she simply might have been jealous of Zelda. That she had allowed her happiness to stand in the way of that of her Little Bird, her friend’s dear daughter, and consoled herself with the meagre help she could provide. The thought of intruding was enough to make up her mind.

All of Link’s connections had benefited from Urbosa’s guidance and mentoring, but maypahs it was time to step out of the spotlight, and allow Link to grow on his own. The Hero needed space, and it was not hers to command. Not this time. 

* * *

That was what brought her here with Link wrapping his arms around her, his lips brushing hers as she leaned her head forward for a kiss. It would have seemed chaste and sensitive if he hadn’t just eaten her out, and he wasn’t lining his cock up to her pussy, his dick spreading her folds and stretching her yet again, balls aching to erupt within her. But it was no less affectionate, though an undercurrent of sorrow hung over their union.

One day more, she had vowed. One more wild day to enjoy everything Link had, and then she would leave him be to make his own way with whoever might be at his side. She would support and help him, but this part of their relationship would have to come to a close. She owed herself this last thrill of pleasure, but more than that, she owed him the freedom to find his path. It would hurt, but it would be necessary, and Urbosa had always been prepared to make difficult choices.

But that was the future. Now, Urbosa and Link could laugh and love, and make use of the peace while they could.


End file.
